Love's Crazy Game
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Daisuke wanted to ask Hikari to the dance. Takeru beat him to it. He's down in the dumps. That is, until a new girl comes to Japan, and he finds himself falling head over heels for her. Davis x OC, I call it Daisana.


Danger in the Digital World! Daisuke's Failed Attempts at Love!

Note: This is actually an alternate, Japanese version to how Dana joins the gang. But, she doesn't appear till later. I'm actually thinking of writing the original that I thought of. But right now, make do with this.

The title is actually a two-parter, which you normally find with Japanese episode titles. Although, I'd more or less call this a special.

I am also using some of my limited Japanese in this, which is in _italics_.

Well then, enjoy this first chapter, which I, personally, think is brilliant. :)

**100% Tamer!**

"Hikari-Chan, will you go to the dance with me?" "Oh, Daisuke-Kun, I thought you'd never ask me." "Well then..." Daisuke produces flowers and a ring. Hikari gasps and leans in for a kiss. Daisuke thinks, 'I am the luckiest boy in the universe.' And then..."Daisuke, get up or you'll be late for school. Fine, if you don't get up, I'm taking both yours and my _bento_ to school." Jun left the room, asking herself what she did to deserve a brother like Daisuke. Groaning, he got up out of his bed and away from his Hikari-Chan.

Chibimon was asleep on a pile of Daisuke's old socks, though the smell didn't seem to bother him. "Chibimon, get up. I have to go to school." Chibimon opened one eye, closed it again, and replied, "That's not my problem, is it now?" Daisuke pulled an annoyed face and retorted, "But what if I have to go it the Digital World and you're not there." Chibimon opened the same eye, closed it again and stretched awake, saying afterwards, "OK, you got me. I'm up." After a quick wash-up and a 10 minute wait for a new lunch, Daisuke left for school, with Chibimon 'sampling' his lunch in his bag. The first half of the day went by the same for Daisuke. He got in trouble in his first class for being late. He got in trouble in his second class for falling asleep. And, he got into trouble with a teacher on the way to the computer room for running. 'Cause he was late.

"Hikari-Chan!" screamed a hopeful Daisuke, as he came running through the door to the computer room. Koushiro, Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Iori, Miyako and Takeru were there waiting. But no Hikari. Panting, Daisuke scanned the crowd of kids, who were staring at the lunatic that had just came running in. After seeing that there was no Hikari, Daisuke groaned,"UGGH! I came all the way here, infact I ran to get here, to get here just to see Hikari-Chan, and she's not HERE!".

Taichi and Takeru exchanged glances and they both smiled and sniggered. Daisuke gave a face which said he was clearly annoyed at the secret-keeping. "Where. Is. Hikari. Chan." Miyako gave the two a glance to say that she too was annoyed. She turned to Daisuke and gave him the reason why Hikari wasn't with them, "She offered to help our Science _Sensei_ clean-up after one boy nearly destroyed the place. Didn't you here it?" After hearing why she wasn't there, Daisuke calmed down and said in reply to Miyako's question, "Well some kids in my class did look a bit surprised during class but I was told this 'cause I was asleep. They were talking about it going out of class."

Koushiro coughed to get everyone's attention then started explaining."The Digital World is experiencing more problems. After school, I want you all to come straight up here so we can all be assigned sectors. We will all then check them out and see how big the problems are. If the problem is too big for us to handle in one afternoon, we will think up a cover story so we can go away for a day or more so the problem will be investigated further and solved."

"I'm sorry I'm late but, fortunately, Koushiro-san just loves to drone on and on so I know the plan." Koushiro, looking annoyed, looked at something behind Daisuke and just said, "Hey, what does that mean?" Daisuke was frozen, not yet ready to turn around and look at the girl he wanted to ask to the dance. He then took a deep breath in and turned. Hikari gasped. "Daisuke-kun! Let go of your breath, you're turning blue!" Daisuke released his breath and started panting. "Hi..ka..ri..chan. Will..you..will you like to go wi-" The bell rings. Hikari looked surprised to hear the bell so soon. "Oh, the bell. Ask me at lunch, OK, Daisuke-kun."

Lunch time, and Koushiro and the others are still in the computer room. Takeru enters and says, "Oh, you're all still here? How come you're not in school?" Yamato decided to joke around with his brother and said, "But we are in school." Takeru, a bit annoyed, replied, "_Onii-chan_ you know what I mean." Yamato realised Takeru was serious about something so he took him outside to ask and give advice if he could.

Meanwhile, in the corridor, Daisuke is able to talk to Chibimon and asked for advice. "Why you askin' me?" "'Cause 'am so nervous , I'm thinkin' of askin' a teacher!" "Is that bad?" "Look, nevermind. Huh? Hikari-chan!" "Ah! Daisuke-kun!" They walked to computer room and saw Takeru and Yamato still outside. "Hi, Takeru-kun", Hikari gave him a wave. "Hikari-chan, _matte_!" Yamato held him back, still trying to figure out Takeru's problem, "No, you wait!"

"Hikari-chan, I-" "Is this about what you were going to ask me this morning?" "_Hai_. Uh, anyway, what I was trying to ask you was...I mean what I was trying to ask...um...uh...n-nice weather today, huh?" Hikari turned to the others, who all simply shrugged their shoulders. She turned back to Daisuke, who was sweating so much that there was a puddle on the floor. "Daisuke-kun, are you alright?" "F-fine. A-and you?" "Daisuke-ku-"

"Hikari-chan!" "Ah, Takeru-kun!" Daisuke was annoyed again to be interrupted whilst trying to ask Hikari to the dance. "_Omae_", he muttered under his breath. "Hikari-chan, can I please ask you something?" "_Nani_, Takeru-kun?"

"Will you please come with me to the dance?" "Oh, Takeru-kun, I'd love to."


End file.
